


Demain peut-être

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Butterfly Effect (2004)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Hope, Kayleigh-centric, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Sad, Young Love, but just mentioned - Freeform, drug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Avant de partir il lui avait juré qu'il reviendrait alors il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter.
Relationships: Kayleigh Miller/Evan Treborn (mentioned)





	Demain peut-être

**Author's Note:**

> Le film l'effet papillon est à Eric Bress et J. Mackye Gruber.

Kayleigh alla se coucher encore une fois dans sa chambre chez son père, encore une fois il lui avait fait du mal, et encore aujourd'hui la jeune fille de quatorze ans avait attendu qu'Evan vienne la chercher. Avant de partir il lui avait juré qu'il reviendrait alors il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter. Il fallait seulement endurer encore un peu les coups et les attouchements de son géniteur et les remarques cassantes de Tommy. 

Allongée dans son lit elle se mit à rêver aux meilleurs moments de sa vie, et dans chacun d'entre eux le brun était présent. Evan l'avait toujours bien traité, il l'avait fait sentir spéciale et belle. Elle comptait pour lui, il écoutait ce qu'elle disait, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Être séparé de lui était un véritable enfer, elle était toute seule, il n'y avait plus personne pour la consoler, plus personne pour lui insuffler de l'espoir pour lui répéter que tout irait bien et que des jours meilleurs finiraient par arriver. Il tiendrait sa promesse ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. 

Kayleigh se leva de son lit et alla s'asseoir devant son miroir, encore une fois dans sa chambre de son appartement minable, encore une fois après avoir sniffé trop de cocaïne, et encore aujourd'hui la jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans avait attendu le retour d'Evan. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne la laisserait pas mourir ici, mais visiblement cela prenait plus de temps que prévu. Elle s'était émancipée à quinze ans, elle ne subissait plus les coups et les caresses de son pédophile de père, et elle ne voyait plus son sadique de frère. 

La poudre blanche qu'elle consommait depuis plusieurs années l'aidait à se rappeler les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie, ceux dont elle avait besoin de rêver chaque nuit pour ne pas oublier Evan et le bonheur qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle espérait qu'il la trouverait toujours belle et qu'elle serait toujours aussi spéciale le jour où il viendrait l'enlever de son cauchemar. Elle s'accrochait à sa promesse et à son visage pour ne pas se laisser sombrer et se pendre. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte, elle se jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et alla ouvrir pour son premier client de la journée. Evan l'aimerait même détruite, même sale, mais vide de l'intérieur, il l'aimerait tant qu'elle serait vivante, il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu, juste un peu, et peut-être que la roue tournerait enfin demain.


End file.
